


you spoiled it (and i kind of hate you)

by enchantedhosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hope ruined a saga, Hosie, Josie is Mad, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hope is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedhosie/pseuds/enchantedhosie
Summary: The first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you were born.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 342





	you spoiled it (and i kind of hate you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hosie soulmates au based on dondaario's prompt.

The first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you were born.

When Josie is old enough to comprehend the words that are tattooed on her forearm, she starts to cry: **_Shit, I can’t believe Dumbledore died._**

She expected something romantic, something passionate, something cute. But instead, she got stuck with someone else’s death. It takes a lot of time for her mother to convince her that it probably doesn’t mean anything. Josie will never forgive herself for having the possibility to save someone and not doing anything about it.

__

When the first Harry Potter book comes out, Josie begs her mom to buy it for her.

She starts reading it and falls in love with the Wizarding World instantly. Until she gets to a specific paragraph that shocks her.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so**

**suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the**

**ground. The cat's tail twitched, and its eyes narrowed.**

**Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall,**

**thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which**

**were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes,**

**a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots.**

**His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon**

**spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been**

**broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.**

She can’t believe what she just read. _Dumbledore can’t die on the first book_ ; she thinks. She got spoiled for a book that doesn’t even exist yet. She now knows Dumbledore dies before J.K. Rowling probably thinks about it. She spent her whole childhood worrying about a damn fictional character. She can’t help but get mad. Her soulmate spoiled the books. How is she supposed to share her life with someone who ruined everything? How is she supposed to love someone who spoiled one of the most important things in the whole saga? 

__

Eight years later, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out, and Josie gets ready again. She’s been waiting for Dumbledore’s death since she was a kid. She begins to read it, expectant and scared to get to the part that she’s been waiting for years.

**Dumbledore says “Severus… please…”**

**…and Snape casts the Killing Curse, sending Dumbledore off of the tower to the ground below.**

She starts crying, tears full of pain and sorrow. Even after knowing it, it still hits her harder than she thought. Josie decides that she hates her soulmate.

__

Three years later after the book release, the movie adaptation comes out on theaters. Josie thought it wasn’t possible to cry harder than she cried when she read the book, but it happens. Seeing Dumbledore’s death on the big screen takes a toll on her, and she can’t hold back the tears. 

She comes out of the cinema, still wiping away her tears when she hears it.

“Shit, I can’t believe Dumbledore died”, someone says behind her.

She turns around, and sees an auburn-haired girl talking to herself. The girl is beautiful, is the first thing that Josie notices. The second thing she notices is the ocean the girl has for eyes. But then, she remembers that this girl ruined Harry Potter for her, and she says the first thing that comes to her mind.

“You! You’re the one”, Josie says, with teary eyes.

The girl shoots her a look of amusement, holding back a laugh.

“Well, that’s not how I imagined that being said”, she says, smiling.

That only seems to infuriate Josie, who only wants to slap the girl.

“You spoiled the entire saga to me, you idiot”, Josie says, anger filling her voice.

“I cried when I read the book, if that makes you feel better”, the blue eyed says, still smiling. 

“Well, for your information, it clearly doesn’t make me feel better. I spent years worrying about someone who isn’t even real, thanks to you”. Josie says, showing her tattoo to the girl in front of her.

“I’m really sorry. I didn’t think that was possible”, the girl apologizes, and she sounds genuinely sorry. “I guess this means we’re soulmates, right?", she says, showing her own tattoo to Josie, "What if you let me take you on a date so you can see how truly sorry I am?”

“With one condition”, Josie says, starting to smile. She still a bit mad, but the girl is right. She couldn't have controlled this even if she wanted to. 

“Do tell”, the other girl says, sounding interested.

“Please, tell me that your house isn’t Gryffindor”, Josie says. There’s no way in hell she’s going out with a Gryffindor.

The other girl laughs, and Josie instantly decides that's her new favorite sound, “I’m a Slytherin, and my name is Hope, by the way. What about you?”

“I’m Josie, and I’m a Slytherin too”, Josie says, and she decides she doesn’t hate her soulmate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> I don’t have anything against Gryffindor, I’m a Gryffindor myself, I swear 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @luthorshosie


End file.
